The Sapphire of the Sea
by Catrina Sparrow
Summary: This is the unknown story of Hector Barbossa's daughter, Will Turner's Mother, Joshamee Gibbs' niece and Jack's lover. Yes that is just one character. Her name is Catrina Moana Barbossa and this is her story.
1. The Birth of Catrina

The rain poured down heavily, thunder roared loudly, angry waves smacked the ship and the only thing that light the dark nights sky was the lighting. Because of of this awful storm nobody knew that in the Captain's cabin a young woman was going through the most painful and rewarding thing of her life. Her loud cries and heavy breathing couldn't be heard over the violent storm. She lay on the bed alone, scared and tried. Sweat dripped down her flawless face, her normally perfect pink cheeks were red raw, her plump red lips were dry and parted, her stunning sapphire blue eyes were closed ad she pushed with her remaining strength. A small but loud cry was then heard in the room.

Letting a few sighs of both relief and exhaustion, she began to smile at herself. She picked up the small crying baby girl and wrapped her in a blanket that was on the bed. She held the tiny human in her arms, close to her chest. She was unable to stop the tears from falling as she looked down at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was the spitting image of both her parents with her Mother's nose, mouth, eye colour and her Father's face and eye shape. Her hair however was a mixture of both her parents, blonde and auburn.

"Welcome to the world of magic and mystery, my beautiful Catrina" the woman smiled down at her baby.

She couldn't believe that she was now a mother to such a beautiful little girl. This helpless innocent baby completely relied on her. Thinking about that scared her.

 ** _What if i do something wrong? What if she grows up to hate me? What if I fuck up and she ends up hurt?_**

But as she looked down into those beautiful large eyes she knew that she would do anything and anything for this little girl...her little girl. The little human she and her husband had created together.

 ** _Catrina was created in love and she will be brought up surrounded with love._**

Just then the cabin door burst open and the Captain walked in. He looked over at his wife holding their child and frowned as he stood in the doorway.

"I missed it! I missed the birth of my first child!" he exclaimed in disbelief feeling both upset and angry.

"Hector, I would like you to meet our daughter, Catrina" she grinned up at him, looking at him sympathetically.

Hector grinned back at his wife as he joined them both on the bed. He silently asked if he could hold their daughter. Nodding she handed him the small baby. He kissed both his wife and daughter's heads.

"Catrina Moana Barbossa a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. You are just as breathtaking as your Mother. You, my little lass, are going to cause me so much trouble but like your Mother you're worth all that trouble and so much more. I love you so much and I will never let anyone hurt you" Hector promised his daughter.

Catrina just smiled up at him before yawning.

"Already playing the overprotective Father role well, Hector" she remarked laughing.

"And you, Moana, are already playing the tried Mother role. Get some sleep my love. We'll still be here when you wake" Hector told her, bending down to kiss his wife's head gently.


	2. Meeting Uncle Joshamee

Like any new parents, Moana and Hector found the first few weeks extremely difficult. Even the crew found it hard. Having a baby at sea wasn't the easiest thing. Having a baby itself was hard but Moana and Hector had promised their daughter that they would be the parents she deserved and their little girl deserved nothing but the best. They intended to keep that promise.

After the first few weeks they were able to get Catrina settled into a good routine which made everyone happy. Catrina was spoilt already and she was treated like a princess...well like a pirate princess.

Catrina was eight weeks old when she first 'stepped' on dry steady land. It was strange for her to not hear the waves hitting the ship or to feel the ship rock softly. Being on land especially flat land was very different to what she was used to and she wasn't sure about it at first.

The streets of London were packed with people going about their daily business. In the crowd one woman could be seen clearly in the busy street purely because of her beauty. However this woman wasn't alone, accompanying her was her husband and their sweet young daughter. the little girl was wrapped in a blanket that was attached to her Mother so she couldn't be seen or hurt. She was her parents most precious treasure and they would die to protect her. Even though she was only eight weeks old she attracted a lot of attention just like her Mother did. After all she was almost the spitting image of her Mother.

Today was a very special day for young Catrina because she was going to meet her Uncle Joshamee. It would be the first time Catrina would have all her family together. Her Mother wanted her to be sociable with her family especially.

They escaped the mass of people and slipped into the woods. They continued to walk until they found a clearing with a stream running through it and a small wooden house. Moana and Joshamee had found this place when they ran away from their parents as children. This become their own private haven. Nobody knew about this place but them and later on Hector and now Catrina. This was also the place where they were meeting Joshamee. They wanted to be able to spend quality time together without other people around so this was the perfect place.

The grass seemed to be a lot brighter in the clearing but that could have just been because the sun could shine on it properly without the trees in the way. A large clear blue river ran through the middle of the clearing. There were a few large rocks placed around it and two were perfectly placed next to the river. A meter or so away from the river was the small wooden cottage that had been abandoned for years. This clearing was forgotten and had been left to nature which made it all the more beautiful.

Moana took her boots off and went to sit beside the river. Rolling her breeches up she put her feet in the clear blue water. She unwrapped her daughter and sat her on her lap so she could see the beauty nature had to offer.

"Hector come join us" Moana called to her husband.

Before Moana could register what was happening Hector had ran towards them and stole Catrina from her arms. He then sat on the other side of the river on a large rock with his feet in the water. He took Catrina's boots and socks off so she could enjoy the water as well with his help obviously.

Seeing her husband and their daughter like this melted her heart. She was so lucky to have them both in her life.

Catrina was loving the water. She grinned, screeched, giggled as she kicked, hit and even tried to grab the water. she was truly a water baby.

"True pirate blood running through her veins" a voice said.

Hector and Catrina looked up as Moana turned around to find her brother standing in front of her. His jet-black hair had grown and he now had it tied in a low ponytail. He had also gained some weight since the last time she had seen him but he hadn't changed too much. No matter what he would always be her big brother.

Moana jumped to her feet and into her brother's unexpecting arms. He honestly should have expected this reaction from his sister. After all he knew what she was like when she saw him for the first time in a while but he wasn't thinking clearly. He was too focused on the little beauty staring at him. She looked just like her Mother with hints of her Father. she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he knew he would be a great Uncle to her because she deserved the best. He'd do anything for her and he hadn't even met her properly.

"She looks just like you" he said, hugging his sister.

"I don't see it. I think she looks like herself with hints of her family" Moana spoke, letting go of Joshamee.

She pulled him closer towards the river so he was now right in front of Hector and Catrina. Moana took Catrina from Hector so she could introduce her daughter to her only uncle.

"Joshamee I'd like you to meet your niece, Catrina Moana Barbossa. Kitty I want you to meet your Uncle Joshamee" the blonde grinned, handing Catrina to Joshamee.

Holding the small human into his arms was strange. He hadn't held a baby since Moana. It seemed like time was repeating itself. Only he was now much older and the baby in his arms was his niece not his sister. Catrina was definitely her Mother's daughter even if Moana didn't agree. When his misty blue eyes met her deep blue sapphire eyes, he eas under her spell. It seemed like she could wrap anybody around her tiny little fingers just by looking into their eyes. And that's exactly what she had done to her Mother, Father, Uncle and her Father's crew.

"No matter where you go, what you do, I will always be with you and I will always be proud of you. As long as you are doing what your heart is set on. Live your life to the fullest like your parents. I hope you have your Mother's free spirit and wild heart. I love you, Catrina" he whispered, as he held her tiny hand his his own large one.

Truthfully Joshamee didn't want Hector to hear what he had said because he didn't want his brother-in-law to think of him as weak. Unbeknown to him, Hector had heard every word and he acted exactly the same towards baby Catrina. It seemed that there was just something about her that made even the coldest of hearts melt. This baby was special, they all knew it but at this moment in time they just didn't know how special she truly was.


	3. Young Will and Elizabeth

The Caribbean sun shone down onto the ship making the eleven-year-old girl wish she didn't have to wear a corset as well as so many layers. The girl was standing by the railing looking out at sea with an older woman. The girl had wavy dirty blonde hair that was put up in a fancy up do. She was slim and had bright light brown eyes. She was beautiful. Anybody could see that especially a certain young boy of the same age that was also aboard. Ever since they met he has been in love with her but was too scared to say anything. The boy was equally as handsome as the girl is beautiful if not more. He was tall, medium build with shoulder length dark brown hair that fell in soft waves and striking mid brown eyes. The girl had also noticed how attractive he was but she too was too scared to say anything. Luckily, they had somebody who would help them with their happily ever after.

The young lad was sat on the railing watching the British Navy Officers do their work. While his Mother and the young girl were singing a pirate song.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho" Catrina and Elizabeth sang together.

Elizabeth had shared her interest in pirates with Catrina so she taught the young girl her favourite song. Elizabeth loved it just as Catrina had as a child.

Elizabeth jumped scared as she felt somebody pull her arms causing her to stop singing. Catrina also stopped singing and sighed at her Uncle. He was a very superstitious man. He thought it was bad luck to have a woman aboard as well but Catrina always proved him wrong. Not that he would have gotten rid of his only niece anyway.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call them down on us?" Joshamee asked her, glaring at Catrina./p

Joshamee Gibbs wasn't a stupid man especially when it came to his niece. He knew she had taught Elizabeth that song and he heard her singing it as well. Although he couldn't say anything because he'd be a risk of getting her into trouble. He made a mental note to speak to her later.

The new Governor of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann, and Lieutenant James Norrington approached the trio. The Lieutenant had a secret soft stop for both Catrina and the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gibbs that will do!" James ordered sharply.  
"They-she was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog... mark my words!" Joshamee told him.  
"Consider them marked" James replied.  
"Aye, Lieutenant" Joshamee muttered, walking away.

Joshamee returned to work sneaking gulps of his flask full of rum. He was also careful not to let young Will see him drinking it because he would want some. Catrina walked away with her Uncle staying out of trouble. While Elizabeth stood strong as she voiced her opinion to her Father and Lieutenant Norrington.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate" Elizabeth spoke.  
"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop" James told her.

Joshamee posed as if he was being hung causing Elizabeth to gasp in horror. Catrina quickly stole the flask from Joshamee and downed the rest of it before handing it back and walking away innocently.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter" Gov. Swann spoke up.  
"My apologies, Governor" James apologised, leaving Gov. Swann and his daughter.  
"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate" Elizabeth told her Father.  
"That's what worries me" Gov. Swann muttered, leaving Elizabeth to her own thoughts.

Elizabeth stood alone looking out to sea. She caught a glimpse of a ship with black sails that disappeared in the fog. There was only one ship with black sails the Black Pearl.

A splash was suddenly heard and a woman screamed in fear and horror.

"Will!" Catrina cried.

She ran to the railing ready to jump in after her son but a hand grabbed her pulling her away. She was forced to look at her Uncle's serious face.

"I can't lose you too, Catrina. We'll get him back on deck safely" Joshamee assured her.  
"I can't lose him, Uncle Joshamee. He's my son, my everything. I can't go on without him" Catrina told him.  
"You won't lose him. We'll bring him back on deck safe and sound. Calm down" he promised. 

Joshamee held his niece close to him as they watched the crew bring the young lad back on deck.

"He's not breathing" somebody said.

Catrina got out of her Uncle's grip and ran to Will pulling him into a hug. She began rubbing and patting his back trying to help him cough up the water and clear his airways. After a few seconds of her doing this Will finally coughed up a whole lot of water over her shoulder. Not that she minded in the slightest. All she cared was that her son was breathing.

"You and I will be having words later. I'm so glad you're okay" Catrina told him.

She like any other mother in that situation was feeling a mixture of emotion but above all relief. 

Will nodded before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Thomas take him to his cabin" James ordered.  
"Elizabeth help look after him" Gov. Swann told him daughter.

Elizabeth eagerly nodded wanting to help both Catrina and the boy she already loved.

Thomas was a tall red haired young man with light blue eyes. He was the doctor of the ship. He picked Will up in his arms and carried him below deck. Catrina and Elizabeth followed closely behind.

"Miss Gibbs could you wait outside for me? I need to speak to you about young William's condition" Thomas asked her.  
"Elizabeth stay with him" Catrina told her. 

Elizabeth sat down next to Will's sleeping body on the bed as Catrina followed Thomas out of the room. Catrina made sure to shut the door behind her.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this Miss Gibbs but William hit his head three times as he fell. He hit his forehead and the top of his twice head very hard. It is very likely that he will experience some memory loss. It may only be temporary but it may also be long term. If he loses some memory it would be best for now if you didn't try and get him to remember. He will remember things when he is mentally ready. He will be in pain both mentally and physically. I will check on him in an hour or so hopefully he would have woken up by then" Thomas explained.

Catrina didn't know what to say or do. She was completely and utterly in shock. Her son may not remember things./p

 ** _"What would he forget? Would he forget me? Uncle Joshamee? His Father? Jack? Oh god. What if he forgets about pirates? What will I tell him about his Father? I'll have to make up a story and start a fresh in Port Royal. I have to do this for him, Catrina told herself._**


	4. They're pirates!

Elizabeth stroked Will hair feeling helpless. She was so worried about him. He was her first love and she didn't want to have to deal with losing him. As Will moved slightly in sleep Elizabeth noticed something shiny and gold around his neck. She pulled his shirt down slightly so she could see what was around his neck. The young girl gasped as she saw a pirate medallion around his neck.

"You're a pirate. That's why your Mother knew that pirate song. You and Catrina will be killed if they find out" Elizabeth realized.

She quickly hid the medallion on her person, out of sight.

* * *

Catrina sighed before returning to the room where her son was still sleeping. Hearing the door open Elizabeth jumped up and turned to face Catrina looking slightly panicked. The blonde haired woman didn't notice her eyes glued on her son's unconscious body.

"What did Doctor Tom say?" Elizabeth asked her voice full of worry.

"He hit his head as he fell and it's very likely that he will experience some memory loss" Catrina said numbly.

"Will…will he remember us?" Elizabeth wondered scared and saddened.

"I don't know" Catrina muttered.

Elizabeth felt awkward not knowing what to say to Catrina. Her son could wake up not knowing who she is which must be the worst thing in the world.

"I better go tell Father how Will's doing. You know where I am if you need me, Catrina" Elizabeth told her softly.

Catrina nodded as she lay in bed next to her son. She hugged her baby close to her not knowing what else to do. She knew that she couldn't help him in any other way but giving him her comfort. As she held him she felt herself drift off to sleep.

***********************************************Flashback*****************************************************************

 _"Keep breathing, sweetheart" Mrs. Lovett told the young girl._

 _The blonde was leaning against the wall with her legs open as she screamed in pain._

 _"I see the head! The baby is coming! You're going to be a Mum soon!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed._

 _"It…..hurts!" Catrina screamed._

 _"I know, sweetheart. But try to stop screaming and just keep pushing" Mrs. Lovett encouraged._

 _Catrina tried to focus all her screams into pushing this baby out. She pushed harder and harder as she pushed her breathing become heavier. She gave one final huge push and a high pitch cry was heard._

 _"He's here! Catrina, you have a beautiful little baby boy. I'd like you to meet your son" Mrs. Lovett smiled overjoyed, handing Catrina her son._

 _Tears streamed down the young blondes face as she looked at her new-born son. His bright blue eyes stared up into her own blue eyes. she couldn't help but smile at him and she kissed his head full of dark brown hair._

 _From the moment, she heard his little cry she knew he was her everything and she would do anything to protect him and keep him happy. She was the Mother of a beautiful little boy who deserves nothing but the best which was what she intended to give him._

 _"Welcome to the world, my beautiful William Hector Joshamee Turner"_


	5. Losing his memory

"Mum? Mama? Wake up" a quiet voice called, shaking the young woman.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"Will!" Catrina cried, pulling him into her arms.

"Mum!" Will shouted back confused.

"You remember me" Catrina grinned overjoyed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Will asked confused.

"I had a nightmare that you forgot me" she lied.

She hated lying to her son but she had to. If Will found out information that he forgot it could make his concision a lot worse than it already is. She had to do what was best for him.

"Mum where's Uncle Joshamee?" Will asked.

"He'll probably be on deck now. A certain someone might even be there too" Catrina hinted.

Will blushed and Catrina smiled knowing that he remembered Elizabeth. He remembered herself, Uncle Joshamee and Elizabeth. She would have to find out later how much more he remembered.

She kissed his head as they both got up. Will walked out on deck 'playing it cool' and Catrina couldn't keep her laughs in. She walked over towards where her Uncle was drinking rum from his flask.

"Oi! Share with your niece" she ordered him.

Joshamee chuckled to himself as he handed her the flask.

"Not too much, lass. You've still got your lad to look after" Joshamee reminded her.

The young blonde drunk a few gulps before handing it back to her Uncle.

"How is he?" Joshamee asked her, taking the flask as he looked at his great-nephew.

"He doesn't remember anything about falling. He remembers you, me and Elizabeth. I don't know if he remembers Bill, Jack or Dad. I don't want to ask him yet but I'll be dropping hints after a while" Catrina explained.

She smiled at her Uncle before turning to look at her son who was talking to Elizabeth trying to impress her most likely.

* * *

That night Catrina and Will were alone on deck. The officer on watch was Joshamee so Catrina knew that it was safe for her and Will to talk. They looked out at the black glistening sea and up at the shiny moon and stars lighting up the pitch-black sky. Catrina decided to break the silence.

"Will where's your Dad?" she asked him 'randomly', not turning to face him.

The boy turned his head looking at him Mother in confusion.

"At sea, somewhere. He's a merchant sailor" Will replied like it was obvious.

"Do you remember who your Grandpa is?" Catrina questioned.

Still completely confused the young boy stared at him Mother for a few moments.

"Mum are okay? Why are you asking me these questions? You know where Dad is. Dad's parents are dead and you've only ever told me about Nana. You've never said anything about Grandpa. Has something happened?" Will wondered in his confusion.

Catrina turned to face him. Her sad sapphire eyes looked into his confused light brown eyes.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I was only asking because I want you to know that even if your Father isn't around and you don't have a father figure or any other family in your life, you'll always have me. I will be beside you forever, protecting, defending, loving and comforting you until the day I die" she promised.

Will hugged his Mother showing her that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"I know, Mama. I've always had Uncle Joshamee as my father figure" Will said.

"Me too" the woman muttered, nodding.

She coughed loudly.

"Alright now you bed" She told him.

The young boy sighed pulling away from his Mother's arms. She laughed as she pushed the back of his head lightly.

"Go on. Get going or I'll tell Miss Elizabeth your secret" she teased childishly.

Brown hair whipped around fast and brown eyes glared at the woman in front of him. She put her hands up in a mock surrender as she giggled.

"I'm joking. Go on bed" she ordered him.

Catrina kissed his head before watching him disappear below deck to their cabin. Once she was certain she wouldn't be heard she went over to her Uncle.

"He doesn't remember Bill, Dad or Jack. He thinks you're the only father figure he's had in his life. It hurts that he doesn't remember any of the wonderful things Jack did for him and I have to make sure he doesn't find out. At least not yet" Catrina spoke her voice full of emotion.

"Port Royal will be a new life for you both. No pirates or anything from your past. A fresh start for you and the lad. Ya might have to change your name to Turner though" Joshamee advised.

A single tear rolled down the young woman's face. He kissed her head like he did when she was a child.

"Moana is watching us. She'll make sure everything turns out right" he promised her.

************************************************Flashback***************************************************************

 _Late one night when Catrina was in bed supposed to be asleep. Moana went into her cabin to check on her sleeping daughter only to find her sat up in bed reading in the moonlight. The woman smiled at this. Her little Kitty was so curious yet still so innocent. Seeing her like this made Moana sad because she knew death was catching up with her faster than she could run. She didn't have much time left with her husband, brother and young daughter. So, she had been spending as much time with her family as possible. Catrina was still too young to understand what was going on. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her daughter she closed the book._

 _"Kitty come here" Moana told her, opening her arms._

 _Moana then picked Catrina up and took her out on deck. She didn't have much strength but she was determined that she would still carry her daughter. But it didn't take long before Moana was completely worn out. She placed Catrina on a barrel and she herself sat on the other barrel next to her._

 _"Look up. You see all the stars lighting up the sky?" Moana asked._

 _"Yeah!" Catrina replied excitedly, looking up at the beautiful stars._

 _"Well when I am no longer able to be with you. I will become the brightest star in the sky" Moana told her five-year-old daughter._

 _Catrina turned around to face her Mother with confusion written all over her face._

 _"Why a star? Why are you leaving me? Where are you going? Can me, Daddy and Uncle Joshmee come too?" Catrina questioned._

 _"Each star is a person who once lived here on earth but when they sadly passed away they became a beautiful star. So, that they can watch over their family and their family can look up and see them too. I am going to become a star very soon, sweetheart. Just like Auntie Rose, Auntie Abby, Uncle John and Uncle Connor. You, Daddy and Uncle Joshamee cannot join me because it isn't your time. There are many things that are planned out for you three, especially you my sweet child. You have to fulfil these plans, have many adventures and conquer the world before you can join me. You can always look up at me and speak to me. I will forever be watching over you and I will always answer you somehow" Moana promised._

 _Catrina was still confused but she could tell her Mummy was sad and that she would lose her soon. So, she jumped off of the barrel and hugged her Mother tightly._

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you more, Mummy" Catrina shouted._

 _"I love you most" Moana finished, kissing her head still holding onto her daughter._

 _That was the last time Catrina ever saw her Mother because when she woke up the next morning she had sadly died in the night._


	6. The Past

Elizabeth and Will had been getting in trouble all morning not intentionally but because they were in the way of the crew so Weatherby Swann asked Catrina to took them down to the gallows and entertain them while the crew worked. Elizabeth and Will were sat at the table while Catrina stood against the wall eating a shiny green apple.

"Since we're stuck here for a while do you want me to tell you a story?" Catrina asked her son and Elizabeth.

Will shrugged not too bother but Elizabeth smiled and nodded eagerly.

"A tragic romance story or a story about betrayal and hatred?"

"Oh romance. If that's okay with you, Will?" Elizabeth sighed happily.

Will nodded taking a mental note to remember that Elizabeth liked romance.

* * *

"Okay so a long time ago in London a young beautiful woman was extremely sad because she was having to say goodbye to the one person who truly understood, cared and loved her. This person was her big brother. Her brother, Josha-Josh, was going to join the Royal Navy. He had tried putting it off for as long as he could for his sister's sake but the call to the sea was too strong for him to ignore anymore. Their parents had disowned him when they found out about Josh's plans. Their Father ran a respected business in London which made him and his family very respected people. Their Father wanted Josh to take over the company but he couldn't do it. He longed to be at sea. He belonged at sea.

The blonde-haired beauty stood at the docks tears falling down her face as she watched the ship her brother was on sail away past the horizon. She knew, now that her brother was no longer around to protect her, that her parents were going to force her into marriage very soon. The girl however had her own thoughts and beliefs about marriage. She didn't believe in a loveless marriage. She didn't want to be married to somebody who didn't love her and who she didn't love. She wanted someone who made her feel safe, nervous and loved all without trying. Someone who loved her for who she was not who everyone wanted her to be. Someone who treated woman with respect and listened to her. She didn't want anything perfect she just wanted something real.

Two years later, Moana was in her bedroom being forced into a tight corset and the ugliest yellow-goldish-orange and purple dress. The dress made her look like she had huge hips and her waist look tiny. Her hair was forced back and up into a bun. So as her Mother always said ''so everyone can see that perfect face of yours''. She didn't understand why her parents were forcing her to dress like this and to have a party. The only person she wanted to be there was banned from attending. Josh had come back to London especially for his sister's birthday. They had seen each other the day before her birthday and he told her where he would be if she needed him while he was in town.

 _"Darling are you ready? All your guests have arrived and your Father and I have an important announcement to make" her Mother told her._

 _"Yes, Mother, I am ready" Moana replied automatically._

 _"Wonderful" her Mother smiled._

Her mother look her arm and they walked out of Moana's room. Her Mother walked down the stairs first slowly followed by young woman herself.

 _"Presenting my daughter, Moana Calypso Gibson!" Her Father announced._

Everybody clapped looking in awe at the beautiful young woman before them. A man that Moana recognized as her Father's business partner put his put his arm out for her knowing she had no choice she took it. He had grey hair with a few wrinkles on his face and his eyes were a boring grey colour.

 _"Everybody my wife and I have an important to make. This party is not just to celebrate Moana's 18th birthday it is also to celebrate her engagement to my business partner, Alfred Barney!" Moana's father cheered._

Everyone once again clapped and Alfred kissed the young woman's cheek before letting her go so he could pull out a ring to present to her. Moana looked at her Mother and Father in complete and utter shock and disgust.

 _"How dare you tell me who I am to marry?! This man is old enough to be my Father! I have told you before that I will only marry for love and there is no way in hell I will ever fucking love this old pompous perverted man!" Moana shouted._

Everyone gasped at her words and use of language. She ignored them as she lifted her dress and ran as fast as she could out of the demon filled house. She heard people shouting at her but she ignored every call determined to reach her destination before she could be caught. The blonde pushed people out of her way as she saw her destination getting closer and closer. She could even see her brother standing with his back facing her.

 _"Josh!" She called._

Turning around Josh saw this little sister running towards him looking panicked. He ran to her and pulled her into a tavern where nobody would think to look for her. They sat down and she explained everything to him. He promised to take her to a place where she could be free. They stayed there for the rest of the day until nightfall..." Catrina started telling but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

* * *

"When is, the romance going to come into it?"

"As soon as Moana and her brother escape London" Catrina told her not wanting to give too much away.

"Catrina, were you forced to marry anyone? Am I going to be forced to marry anyone?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No. My Mum didn't believe in being forced to marry somebody you didn't love. She married my Father out of love and before she passed on she told my Dad and Uncle Joshamee that she wanted me to marry for love as well. I never married though I did have stirring for one man once. Hopefully your Father loves you too much to do that to you" she explained to the young girl.

"Why didn't you marry him?"

"He never asked me" Catrina answered honestly.

"Dad never asked you to marry him?" Will asked confused.

"Oh, your Father. Yes, he asked me"

"You didn't love my Father?" Will questioned confused and shocked.

"I do love him because he gave me you but I was never in love with him. I have never been in love before, son, but there was a childhood friend who I had stirring for. Can I continue the story?"

Will and Elizabeth nodded them both in shock because it wasn't expected of a woman in that day in age to be act like Catrina.

"Can you skip to the romance though?"

* * *

"I guess I could. Alright so Josh and Moana were able to get on a ship that was heading for Tortuga, a pirate port. Josh had already befriended a few pirates in his years of sailing. It took a week or so to reach Tortuga but Moana was safe.

 _"Where are we going first? How many pirates am I going to meet?" Moana asked like an excited child._

Josh couldn't help but laugh at his sister's excitement. He was happy to see his sister back to her normal self.

 _"My favourite tavern, The Faithful Bride. I'll introduce you to one of the bartenders, Beth. You'll like her. We can celebrate your birthday properly" Josh grinned at her._

As they were walking to the tavern Moana was looking around in wonder. Yes, there were drunk men and prostitutes around but there were no rules or regulations to follow. Everyone was free to be themselves. This is where Moana belonged.

 _"Josh!" A female voice called, as they entered the tavern._

 _"Beth! This is my sister, Moana. We're celebrating because she's just turned 18" Josh said._

 _"Happy birthday, lass. You are a beauty, aren't you? Here drink this. You too Josh"_

Moana smiled her thanks taking the drink.

 _"What brings ya to Tortuga?" Beth asked._

 _"My parents tried forcing me to marry my Father's business partner. Why would I want to marry a horrible man over twice my age? So, I ran to where Josh told me he would be if I needed him and he brought me here. He said I'd be safe here. I already feel safe and like I belong here" Moana explained._

She then downed the drink hoping to impress Beth a little. She felt the liquid burn her throat as she swallowed it. It felt strange and hurt slightly but it also felt good and she realized she liked it. She liked it a lot.

Slamming the mug on the bar Moana asked Beth for another. Beth laughed and before long both young women were drunk dancing on the tables. The crowd was cheering loudly and giving them more drinks. Beth had got off her shift but decided to stay and celebrate Moana's birthday.

Moana didn't realise that her brother and Beth had left her to go up to a room and have a little fun. She was too busy having her own fun, dancing and drinking rum. She was too drunk to be dancing on a table though and she suddenly slipped falling off the table instead of hitting the floor she landed in the hands of a handsome stranger. He had stunning icy blue eyes, wavy auburn shoulder length hair, a mustache and a longish curly beard. He was tall, medium build and he caught the young woman easily in his arms bridal style.

 _"Well hello beautiful. It's not every day I have a woman such as yourself fall into my arms" he grinned at her._

 _"Thank you for catching me. I'm Moana Gibbs and you are?" She replied._

 _He kept her in his arms still with that grin on his face._

 _"Hec-Henry Barossa at your service, Moana"_

As soon as Henry looked into Moana's sapphire blue eyes he knew he would only love her and no one else. And from that moment on Moana and Henry were inseparable. They began a relationship and soon Henry became Captain of a ship that he decided to name, The Sapphire, after his love. They had many adventures together on the ship. They married on that ship, had a child on that ship, their child spoke her first word there, took her first steps there and Moana lost her life on that ship. To everyone it might have been just a pirate ship but to Moana, Henry and their daughter it was there home and it meant everything to them" Catrina finished.

* * *

"They were pirates?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Oh yes. The most infamous pirate couple there ever was. They were loved by many but feared by many more"

"They should be hanged. Every pirate deserves to be put to death" Will interrupted.

Hearing that broke Catrina's heart knowing that Will thought his Grandparents, Uncle, Father, Jack and herself deserved to die.

******************************************************Flashback*********************************************************

 _Young Will was running around his house giggling and having fun at his Mother's expense. It was his bedtime and he didn't want to go to bed. Catrina had put Will to bed tucked him in, kissed him goodnight before leaving him to fall asleep. But Will had other ideas. He wasn't tired. He was completely wake and ready to have some fun. He jumped out of bed and started running around the house escaping his Mother's grip but he wasn't quick enough of an infamous pirate captain like Jack Sparrow. Jack caught Will around his waist and threw him other his shoulder._

 _Catrina had given in and given Jack a chance after months of him, Will and Mrs. Lovett trying. They weren't in a relationship per say but he had become a Father figure to Will. She and Jack still argued a lot but they now had a fun time making up._

 _"Let's get you to bed, son" Jack said._

 _"No!" Will yelled, trying to get out of Jack's grip._

 _Jack wasn't going to let him escape that easily. He walked into the corridor, opened Will's bedroom door and put Will in bed. Jack sat on the edge of the bed beside Will._

 _"What story do you want me to tell ya? He asked the young boy._

 _"How the Black Pearl came to be!" Will shouted immediately._

 _Jack grinned knowing that it was Will's favourite story._

 _"I was dragged into Beckett's office with my hands bounded together. Beckett ordered everyone to leave so he could speak to me privately because I knew his secrets. Secrets that he didn't want everyone else knowing. He tried belittling me but that didn't work on Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack started telling Will, smirking._

 _"He belongs down to the depths of Davy Jones locket" Will cried, getting excited._

 _Jack chuckled ruffling the lad's hair._

 _"Aye he'll be there one day. He then told me he was going to destroy my beloved Wicked Wench but I stood strong._

"You're going to destroy your own property? Just to get back at me?"

"She's not just a ship to you, Jack. And yes. That's precisely what I am going to do."

"You're like a child. An overgrown, angry child. Just because you can't have what you want, you do this. It's...twisted. Mad."

"And what is it that I want, Jack?"

"Fear. Love. Respect. None of which you will get from me."

 _And I stayed true to my words even today. I do not fear, love or respect that overgrown child. He made me watch as he set my Wench alight. I broke free from Beckett's guards, dove into the ocean and swam for my ship, hoping I could rescue her. But all hope was lost and I was trapped in my own cabin going down with my ship. Neither dead nor alive, I found myself in a strange place. I knew I had to be on the path to the Land of the Dead, I spoke the incantation summoning Davy Jones. I struck a bargain with him. He would resurrect the Wicked Wench and I promised to give up my position as captain of the Wicked Wench after thirteen years to serve for a century aboard the Flying Dutchman. Of course, I had no intention of keeping my side of the bargain. I couldn't give up my ship after only thirteen years with her. I was inspired by the Biblical parable of "the pearl of great price" and I rechristened my ship the Black Pearl. I then set out for a life of adventure as a pirate. Me and my Pearl are an unstoppable team and nobody can ever change that" Jack finished._

 _Will yawned nearly falling asleep but first he had an important question to ask Jack._

 _"What will you do when Jones comes after you?" he wondered._

 _"I'll stab the heart and sail the seas for eternity" Jack replied without thinking._

 _"What about the Pearl? What about Mummy? She'll miss you even if she won't admit it…...I could stab the heart and be Captain of the Flying Dutchman! You'll keep the Pearl and Mummy keeps you" Will decided._

 _"I won't let you risk yourself for me, son, and your Mum would hurt more losing you" Jack replied without hesitation._

 _Jack smiled at the lad who was now sound asleep. He placed a kiss on his head as he said goodnight._

 _Unknown to them Catrina had been stood at the door listening to everything that had been said. A single tear fell from her eye as she watched the man she had stirrings for kiss her son on his head goodnight._


End file.
